


All That's Best

by gothgirlmahi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve Rogers is crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlmahi/pseuds/gothgirlmahi
Summary: Steve Rogers comes to your rescue, saving your life after finding you half dead in a HYDRA base. Given his instant attachment to you, the question becomes who's going to save you from him?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

“Exterior is clear. I think some of them probably went underground,” Tony voice came in through the earpiece.

“Working on the inside. Nat, you find anything?” Steve asked.

“Nope,” she said, “I think someone might have tipped them off that we were coming.”

“Or they saw Iron Man coming for the base and scattered like roaches,” Sam said. He wasn’t wrong. The Avengers hadn’t taken the most stealthy approach in this mission, but there wasn’t much reason to. They knew the base didn’t have that many people in it and anywhere they could run from this vantage point would get them caught. Even the underground tunnels had to lead somewhere nearby so every escape route was practically a dead end.

Steve crept through the corridor silently, watching for any potential threats. Even with silent footfalls, the halls echoed and creaked of their own accord. As he turned a corner, he noticed a doorway up ahead, with a bit of light emanating from it. Getting closer he saw a hand print of fresh blood staining the wall.

He hurried his gait and peaked through the door, stopping at what he saw. A woman, tied to a chair, covered in blood. Your head popped up when you heard him enter the room. 

“Help,” you begged silently. Your head sported a bloody wound, oozing steadily through your hair and down your neck. Your body was covered with other signs of struggle, ripped clothes and fast forming bruises.

“I found someone,” Steve said into the mic, “give me a minute.”

He approached you carefully.

“Are you okay?” he asked and felt stupid. Of course you weren’t okay. You were going to bleed to death if he didn’t get you out of there.

“They did this to me. I was just…I don’t know what’s going on. Please help me.”  
Steve ran to untie you and you nearly collapsed in his arms. The metallic smell of your blood hit the air and it smeared against his suit as he held you. Steve grabbed you firmly but gently and headed towards to quinjet.

“Injured civilian. Bringing her out now. She needs immediate medical attention.”

“Why was she there?” Tony asked.

“Maybe I’ll ask her when she’s not about to pass out.”

“Fair enough.”

“The place is empty,” Nat said. Steve could hear her on the other end of the hallway he was running through. That must mean they had cleared the whole base.

Steve looked down and sighed. You were quickly losing consciousness as he sprinted to the plane. When he was in, Banner looked you over and asked Steve to set you down.

Clint and Natasha ran in next, followed soon by Sam and Wanda.

“You guys head back, Rhodey and I are gonna stay and make sure everybody’s gone,” Tony said.

Natasha jumped in the pilot’s seat and began to fly.

Steve looked at you and frowned. You looked so pitiful, barely conscious and so confused about what was going on. Your head wound was horrendous and he had to wonder what exactly you were hit with. Banner inspected the wound for a bit and started applying pressure.

“I don’t think she’s gonna die, but the sooner we get back the better.”

“ETA fifteen minutes.”

They had been staying at a temporary location while they staked out the HYDRA base. There was medical personnel on site and people that could help you. Banner had given you something to stabilize your condition and it sent you right to sleep. Steve sighed, looking at you. It was a shame that someone like you was treated like that.

You were too…perfect. Everything about you, the curve of your lips, the melodic tones of your voice even as you cried for help. Like an angel. He didn’t have time to think on it too long as they were quickly approaching their landing point. As soon as they hit the ground, he would have you seen to in the med bay. Then he could see about getting you home to wherever you were from.

You were in the hospital for a few days. Recovering. The team was still trying to wrap up any loose ends which kept them near the base and near the hospital you were in. Steve came to visit you everyday, bringing flowers or candy or any other thing you mentioned. He found out that you lived in New York. You were supposed to be released soon so he told you not to waste an airplane ticket when you could catch a ride back with the team.

Talking to you made him only hate HYDRA more. They were really the scum of the earth. They had taken you, a young woman with no family and no one to take care of her. No one to look for her when she went missing. Someone who wouldn’t be missed. Your parents had died when you were a teenager which left you mostly fending for yourself. Then HYDRA struck.

Now that you were out of the hospital and back in New York, Steve was conflicted. He couldn’t just let you go home alone. It wouldn’t be right. The streets were too dangerous and you were possibly injured or even traumatized from your experience. He would make sure you got home safe and check in later. Follow you and watch until you got securely in your apartment. Just so you had someone on the planet actually checking on you.It was his job to protect people and make them feel safe. And you had been so grateful when you woke up in the hospital. You thanked him at least eight times and cried and hugged him. Your hugs were warm, loving, welcoming to him. He wouldn’t mind another one. He wouldn’t mind a lot of things coming from you.

It didn’t help that you were so pretty. More than just easy on the eyes. Gorgeous really. Like a personally commissioned sculpture, the ideal of beauty. Aphrodite in human form.Steve had become infatuated with you and he knew it wasn’t to a normal degree. He started following you more often until it became an everyday thing. There wasn’t any woman who ever managed to hold his interest like this, not even Peggy. Maybe it was the dependence you had on him. He had fended off a few unsavory encounters you had never been wiser to. Stayed in the shadows to protect you. Peggy had never needed him in that way. She was always well enough to see to her own safety but the idea of you needing him set him off in a mission to protect you. Because he loved you. 

He had been following you for weeks now. Watching as you went to work, came home, went about your routine. You were his obsession. Thoughts of you filled his waking and sleeping mind. But there was a problem. He knew he couldn’t be there all the time. Couldn’t protect you 24/7. Even though he saw himself as your personal hero, he was still Captain America and had to attend to his business. What would he do when the team needed him? He was starting to consider his options.

It was a shame really. And your apartment wasn’t exactly the pinnacle of safety. Once he watched a man sneak in the key card locked door behind one of your careless neighbors. He hadn’t heard of anything bad happening after the incident but the act filled him with dread. What if he hadn’t been there to watch? What if that man had ill intentions for you? His poor, helpless sweetheart. You had already been made a victim once and he didn’t want to see it happen again. Things had to change.

He asked you out on a whim although he was sure you’d say yes. When he wasn’t secretly following you, he did call you to catch up occasionally. You were always so eager to talk to him, to tell him about your day and to listen to him detail his own. When he called you, you sounded excited. His plans were to take you to a new gallery that had opened up and go from there. Both of you could appreciate good art so he knew it would be a perfect date. Maybe dinner and a movie after. God, he wanted to give you everything.

The date came and went without a hitch. You both enjoyed the gallery and talked about it at length as he drove you to the movies. cracking jokes and having a good time along the way. You saw some generic action flick but Steve wasn’t so interested in that. He was interested in you. Interested in your smile, interested in that tight black dress you were wearing, the swell of your breasts, and whatever was awaiting him between your gorgeous thighs…

…No. 

He could wait. 

He would wait. He had to.

Dinner went similarly, talking about the movie and the art you saw. You were so animated when you talked, it was absolutely enthralling. The way you described things, the jokes you told, Steve was sure you couldn’t get anymore perfect. And he was sure he was in love with you.

And that was when he knew exactly what he had to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on tumblr as gothgirlmahi so you can check out my other work if you want! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The process of taking you and getting you in his car was easier than it should have been. Steve recalled that you liked to open your window during the morning as you cooked breakfast. He also recalled that he never saw you lock it. As luck would have it, that was the only window you had that was unlocked. And it was his way in.

When he stepped into your apartment he could hear your soft breaths coming from your bedroom. You were asleep. He crept in silently as not to wake you.

He had only been in your apartment twice, the first time was while you were at work. He installed a few cameras and mics for audio. Just so he could be sure you were okay when he couldn’t physically be there. The second visit was after catching you having some personal time with a bullet vibrator. You hand was down your panties as you held it to yourself and the other was groping your breast. He wondered what you were thinking about as you came and hoped it was him. After you were done, you threw your panties in the hamper and he snuck in to take them. They smelled like you and definitely helped him curb some of his more carnal urges towards you.

Your bedroom was a bit Spartan. Very basic and not many hints of the exuberant personality you had shown him. He knew you had moved in rather recently but he had to wonder why you never decorated more. There was a cute little elephant figurine on your nightstand that he remembered seeing you buy at an open air market in the city.

That was okay. He’d let you decorate however you wanted when you moved in together. Hopefully the process of it wouldn’t be too hard. Of course he expected initial resistance but he could get you to love him. You had to.

The idea of sedating you pained him so he did it quickly, jabbing the needle in your arm and letting go. Your eyes shot open for the briefest of moments before your body went completely slack and unconscious. Steve placed a quick kiss on your forehead before pulling you over his shoulder. He was an expert at stealth so getting you into the car and into his house was no issue. 

He smiled to himself. It was all coming together.

Your mind was alight with worry as soon as your eyes fluttered open. There was the memory of…something happening. You weren’t quite sure what, but you woke up in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed so something had definitely happened. Your skin was damp with sweat and your head was banging. Your wrists were sore and bound to the headboard with rope. Instinctively you tugged at them and realized they didn’t have much give.

Panic set in.

You had obviously been kidnapped. For reasons you couldn’t even speculate about. It didn’t make sense. The fact that you were tied to a bed didn’t exactly quell your fears about your captor’s intentions.

The door swung open and you blinked in surprise.

Steve Rogers.

Steve Rogers was standing there looking nonplussed with his hands casually in his pockets as he looked over you. Any relief you felt at first seeing him vanished when you took in his body language. Then confusion set in because this didn’t make sense.

“Untie me. Please.” It was worth a shot. He just chuckled and sat next to you. 

“I’m glad you’re awake, sweetheart. I know this is confusing for you. I brought you here because I love you. I can protect you. I’ll provide for you. I’ll be a good husband. You’ll never have to work again. All you have to do is—“

You tugged on your restraints again and Steve’s face fell.

“Calm down, you’ll hurt yourself like that.”

“What the hell is going on?!”

A flurry of theories went through your head along with your fear and paranoia. Steve Rogers has kidnapped you. He was absolutely deranged. Maybe he was some kind of blood psychopath and wanted to kill you. Maybe a cannibal? He was definitely looking at you like he wanted to eat you. That train of thought normally would have made you giggle to yourself but you were too scared to find any humor in the situation.

You weren’t sure if the truth was worse than him being a killer or a cannibal. Steve Rogers had convinced himself he was in love with you. And he wasn’t planning on letting that love fade or taking things slow. He wanted to be your husband. You barely knew this man. You had gone on one date and now you were chained up in his house. 

“I’ve been thinking. I came to the conclusion that the only way I can keep you safe is if you’re with me. I know this is sudden, but it works out well for both of us. I’m devoted to you. More than you could possibly know. One day I want you to be my wife. I want you to have my kids. I’ll take care of you. We’ll be a family and you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

You didn’t know what to say. You didn’t want to set him off but he was also looking at you waiting for a response. A little whimper left your lips and you tried to stretch your arms as best you could in their increasingly uncomfortable position.

“Steve, I don’t know what you want me to say.” There was definitely an attempt on your part or remain calm. Or to, at the very least, look calm.

“That’s okay. You’ll learn. Now let’s talk about rules. You—”

“Rules?”

“One of the rules is don’t interrupt me when I’m speaking. I’ll give you a pass this once because you didn’t know yet. If you don’t follow the rules I give you, you’ll be punished. On that note, when I speak to you or ask you a question I expect a response. It’s only polite.

“You do what I say, when I say it. I don’t want any back talk. This is my house and what I say goes. Do not attempt to leave this house. Even on the off chance you could escape, I would just find you and you won’t like what I do when I bring you back. So let’s not have that happen. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” you affirmed, shaking in your restraints. The sight of you made Steve sigh, looking a bit sad. He ran his hands through his hair.

“I didn’t want to do this. I just need to know that you’re safe. I know you’re scared, but I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to take care of you.”

You stared at him for a while. He inched closer to you and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Steve, my hands are going numb,” you said. He looked up at the restraints and back to you.

“If I untie you, will you be good? No kicking, fighting, screaming?

”You nodded. What could you do anyway? It wasn’t like you could beat up Captain America. Steve reached and loosened the ropes, letting your numb wrists fall limply to the side. A quick glance around had you noticing the lack of windows and stifling air in the room. You were probably in a basement. The bedroom was well furnished. Paint smelled a little fresh.

There were three doors. Hazarding a guess, you could assume one was probably a bathroom, at least one of them led to the rest of the basement and one might have been a walk in or another room. In the corner there was a vanity with makeup and beauty products out on it. Next to it was a rack of shoes of various types, pumps, tennis shoes, ballet flats, even a pair of black Mary Janes. A very familiar painting was hung on the wall. A simple scene of a field of flowers that you saw during your gallery date. It had cost a good bit of money but you had really liked it and you said as much to Steve. So why was it here?

Steve couldn’t have meant it for you. There had to be something else. Maybe a female roommate could explain all the products. But that didn’t make any sense either. If he was really as devoted as he claimed, maybe it was all for you. After all, he did intend to keep you here.

You turned away from the objects in the room and looked back to Steve. He was staring at you, face blank and unreadable.

“Do you like it?” he asked evenly. You didn’t know how to reply. You didn’t even know what was going on. When you hesitated in your response, Steve grabbed your thigh in warning.

“I don’t understand,” you sputtered out eventually. He nodded and smiled.

“Your room. Do you like it?”

“I—what? Steve, that painting was fifteen thousand dollars.”

“When you told me you liked it, I bought it immediately. I want you to like your room. When you move upstairs maybe we can put it in the living room.”

“Upstairs?”

“After you learn to trust me and love me and after I know I can trust you, I’ll take you upstairs and we can be a normal couple. For now I need to keep you here. Until I know you won’t make a break as soon as you get a chance. Hopefully soon. Are you hungry? I know it’s been a while since you ate.”

The room felt like it was closing in on you. Steve meant to keep you here. Long term, locked in his basement until he made you love him.

“I’m not hungry.” Your stomach was doing flips and you didn’t need to add vomiting to your list of problems. Steve looked disappointed.

“I’ll bring you something anyway. Just try to eat. I may have gone a little overboard with the sedatives, I didn’t mean to make you sick.”

Now that he mentioned sedatives you realized how weak your body felt. Even if you tried to get out of bed, you weren’t sure you could. Although you were literally laying down, you were still dizzy and slow in processing what was happening. It was past time for you to start screaming and crying but all you could do was lay there and resist the urge to dry heave. Steve got up and pointed to each of the doors.

“Bathroom, closet and this is to the rest of your space. There’s a TV you can watch and some books. I got you a desk and lots of paper for you to write. I’ll try to run out and get you some more books soon.”

You just stared at him. What was there to say? This was unbelievable. Your brain was foggy and you felt like you weren’t processing quickly enough. It was high time that you started screaming and attempting to fight your way out. That’s what kidnapped people usually did right? You could barely muster the energy to move let alone fight so you laid there staring at the wall, staring at Steve and trying to understand what the fuck was going on. 

Steve was conflicted. Since you woke up you were mostly calm and compliant. Your eyes were a bit glazed and unfocused as he talked to you. He could tell the sedatives were still in effect because you could barely move your arms or legs. You launched yourself from the bed with a surprising strength and he went after you until he saw you were headed for the bathroom. Your knees hit the floor and you emptied the contents of your stomach into the bowl. Steve grimaced. 

He could hit himself. This was not going according to plan. Ideally he would have brought you here, explained the rules, dealt with whatever resistance you had and fed you dinner. He had been prepared for you to yell and scream and hit him. Now you were just in the bathroom throwing up. You couldn’t even cling to him as he carried you back to bed, just weakly grasped and pawed at his shirt.

He looked at you, helpless before him. It would be too easy. He could take you right now and there would be nothing you could do about it. It wasn’t like you could win a fight against him on any other day either, but now you wouldn’t be able to resist at all.

Steve didn’t want your first time to be like this. He wanted you reactive and lively even if it was due to your resistance. For now he would just take care of you, get you healthy again so he could properly make love to you. The way your wet skin clung to your tank top only tempted him but he swore he would hold back.

Against your better judgement, you fell asleep. Whatever he had given you was still hitting you hard. 

Your eyes fluttered open to a darkened room. A small lamp burned dimly in the corner. You were propped up against a warm mass and you panicked, remembering where you were and what happened. When you turned to look down at him Steve was already awake and smiling at you.

“Hey, sweetheart. You okay? Feeling any better?”

“I don’t know. I’m so tired.”

“Go back to sleep, baby girl. I’ll be here when you wake up, okay?”

You blinked and your eyes went down both of your bodies until your eyes were on Steve’s erection which was pressed into your ass. He pulled you closer to him and grinded against you slowly.

“Go to sleep,” he demanded. You looked up at him with wide eyes. His hand came up to squeeze at your breast and you tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He held you firmly in his arms.

“Steve, what are you doing?”

“Shh.”

You knew it was risky and you knew there was no way to get away from him at the moment. He was stronger than you but you were determined. Mustering all of the limited strength you had, you pushed yourself away from him and only managed to roll to the other side of the bed. Steve pulled you back, pushing you on your back and kneeled between your legs.

He held your arms down with both of his hands.

“I told you to go to sleep.”

“Steve, let me go! You fucking psychopath!” You screamed and thrashed around as best you could which wasn’t much. It only served to make Steve more angry.

“Oh, I’m a psycho? I brought you here to keep you safe. You want me to hurt you? Is that what you want?”

“I want you to let me go!”

“I can’t do that, sweetheart.”

He let you go and ripped your tank top off, throwing it across the room. You screamed and hit against him to no avail. Steve groaned, reaching down to bite into the side of your breast. He ground his clothed cock into your flimsy panties.

Steve quickly undressed, still managing to hold you down with his weight. He resumed grinding against you and you screamed for him to let you go. He angled himself to move against your clit and kept going until he felt a wet spot on your panties. You were mortified, knowing that you shouldn’t be reacting like this but here you were absolutely dripping for your captor and Steve thrived on it.

He let out a low chuckle before pulling your ruined panties off of you.

“I want our first time to be good for both of us. If you start fighting me, I won’t hesitate to tie you down and fuck you like that. Do you understand?”

You nodded with wide eyes. Steve smiled.

“Good.”

He flipped you to lay on your stomach and pulled your hips toward him. The quick movement made you dizzy and you grabbed onto a pillow to bury your face into. Seconds later he was slamming his entire length into you, until his hips met your ass. You whimpered from the pain and he leaned over you, petting your hair.

“I know it hurts, sweetheart. I’m sorry, it’ll be over soon.”

Steve knew the pain was subsiding when you weren’t shaking as badly. He gave a few shallow thrusts, brushing against a spot that made you moan and tighten around his length. He pulled back and aimed for it again. The noises you made spurred him on and he was picking up a quick rhythm within seconds.

You couldn’t help the way your body was reacting to him. He knew that and counted on it. With his sweet little doll face down and ass up on the bed for him, he was in the perfect position to do exactly what he wanted. Dominate you. Humiliate you. Prove you were his. Prove that you needed him. 

“That’s it, sweetheart.”

You had lost all fight and laid there pliant while he used you. His hand between your legs had you shaking and pushing back against him.

“I love to see you enjoying yourself. Being such a good girl for me.”

Your moans were muffled by the bed sheets as you grasped at them mindlessly. The loud wet noises of your coupling filled the room. Steve held you in place as your legs shook, pulling you close to get as deep as he could.

“That’s it, baby girl. Is daddy making your pussy feel good? This is what happens when you let me take care of you.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“Are you gonna come for me, sweetheart?”

Your vision went white as you spasmed around him, pulling on the sheets underneath you. The entirety of your body trembled erratically as you came, pushing your hips fervently against his thick cock. The wetness on the inside of your thighs dripped onto the bed and you bit into the pillow trying to stop yourself from screaming. Even after you came down a bit, you were still delirious for him, moaning mindlessly. 

“Ah, fuck.” He growled and leaned over you, his mouth to your ear as he pushed deeply into you.

”I’m gonna put a baby in you. I’m gonna make you a mommy. My pretty girl is gonna give me a baby.”

You squirmed around again, trying to get away. Steve held you tightly and pushed you further into the bed.

“You’re fucking crazy,” you said, but your voice was mostly muffled by the mattress. Steve kissed your neck.

“I know. God, I know.”

The bed creaked and hit the wall with how hard he was fucking you.

“Ah, fuck. I won’t last much longer. You’re gonna come for me one more time.”

“I can’t. Steve, stop, I can’t.” The pillow you held onto was now stained with your tears as you approached your climax once more. Steve was relentless. Your legs were numb and useless at this point so Steve’s strength was the only thing keeping you from collapsing into the mattress. 

He put his lips to your neck and smirked.

“You will.” He had an arm firmly around your waist while he fucked you and the other one playing with your clit. It was more pain than pleasure but you could feel your orgasm coming whether you wanted it or not. Your legs shook as you came, screaming your orgasm into the humid air. Steve moaned above you and pumped a few more times before his hot seed exploded inside you. 

He pulled out of you slowly. You could feel his cum oozing out of you and his your face further into the sheets. His fingers were suddenly in you, stuffing it back in and you yelled out from the overstimulation. You reached back to stop him but he pushed your hands against your back roughly.

“Uh uh. Bad girl. You’re mine. This pussy is mine and I do what I want with it.”

Steve pulled his hand out of you and laid on his back, pulling you against him. Before you could try to pull away, he pressed a kiss into your hair.

“Now go to sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve practically fucked you unconscious the night before and you slept like a brick. When you woke up the bed was empty and you found yourself wondering where he ran off to. As far as escape attempts went, you knew you were essentially hopeless. That didn’t mean you would be an easy captive, though. Just because he had the upper hand didn’t mean you would make it any easier for him.

You went to clean yourself up in the bathroom. There was still the mess between your legs to deal with and you wanted to wash off…Steve. There was still an aching in your lower regions from how hard he had taken you and you hoped it wouldn’t happen again. After walking in the bathroom, you nearly stepped back out in shock.

On the shelves were every single product you used to get ready for the day or get ready for bed. A quick glance around showed he hadn’t seemed to forget anything. He would only have known this if he had been in your apartment at some point and you cursed yourself for being so stupid.

It had to have been that fucking window. It was your own carelessness but you were sure even if the window was locked, that wouldn’t have stopped him. Wouldn’t it have been much easier to just kidnap you while you were on the date? Steve Rogers didn’t make a lot of sense to you. People like that probably didn’t even make a lot of sense to themselves.

The shower had you feeling a little better. The water pressure was perfect, much better than the one in your apartment. While cleaning yourself off, you noticed a puncture mark on your arm. You figured that must have been how Steve got you so quickly.

The familiar products were a small comfort in your prison. Doing your daily routine let you forget where you where even if just for a few minutes. When finished, you left the bathroom wrapped in a towel and were startled to see Steve sitting on the bed, dressed for the day. He smiled at you.

“Hi, sweetie. Do you feel any better today?”

Sweetie. Sweetie.

God, you could punch him.

“I’m fine.”

You kept walking to the closet. You almost laughed when you saw that some of your clothes were here along with an extensive new wardrobe of similar styles. Everything was meticulously chosen. Bra size, shoe size, ring size were all correct. You didn’t even know your ring size. Had he gone through your closet and fucking measured? He really hadn’t forgotten anything. Unreal.

You heard him rummaging around in the bathroom and peeked out to see him putting your dirty clothes in the hamper in your room. You threw on a casual dress you liked after quickly realizing there was no underwear. Of course there wasn’t.

When you left the closet, Steve was still waiting patiently on the bed.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thanks. I call this look ‘I’ve been kidnapped by a psycho.’”

You expected Steve to get mad but he just laughed. You knew it was a bad idea to poke a bear, but you couldn’t help it.

“Do you want to come upstairs with me for breakfast?”

Upstairs? Yes. Breakfast? Yes. With him? No.

“Yes.”

“Are you going to be good?”

You blinked.

“Yes.”

And you were good. You let him hold your hand and guide you up the stairs. A look around revealed a well furnished modern house. It didn’t look much lived in which confused you. Things went bad quickly when Steve came up behind you with rope.

“What are you doing?!”

“Just a precaution.”

“Get away from me!”

The fact that he thought it would be a good idea to tie you up only made you angry. Well, all of this made you angry but this in particular was egregious. He said the only way he would bring you upstairs was if he knew for sure you would be good. So he tied you to a kitchen chair and told you to stop screaming because he was just trying to help you. But you didn’t go without a fight (which he obviously won). Steve smiled, sitting in the chair next to you.

“That’s better. Good morning, honey. How did you sleep?”

You glared at him.

“Fuck you.” You were still out of breath from your little tussle with him.

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair before standing up and walking around the kitchen.

“Look, I know this is an adjustment. I know you’re frustrated, but we can get through this.”

“I am more than frustrated and the fact that you don’t seem to understand what you’ve done at all makes it that much worse.”

He pulled a waffle maker out of a cabinet and you frowned.

“Waffles are your favorite, right?”

Your eyes went wide.

The only thought going through you head was this motherfucker is crazy. How long had he been watching you? What else did he know?

You didn’t say anything and his face fell.

“Answer me,” he demanded. His tone was even but his eyes were alight with anger.

“Yes.”

“Good. Alright, sit tight. Breakfast will be ready soon.” The immediate change in his demeanor going back to lighthearted and happy had your head spinning.

“So, are you originally from New York?” he asked. You weren’t in the mood for casual conversation but didn’t have much of a choice but to humor him.

“Yes.”

“Let me guess—Manhattan?”

“Brooklyn.”

“Wow. We have a lot in common.”

“I doubt it.”

“How the hell did you end up in Siberia? Do you remember why HYDRA took you?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. I guess I’m just a hot ticket item right now.”

You were being insufferable on purpose. It was a talent of yours. If you were going to be miserable, you were going to make him miserable too. So you kept going.

“You’d make a good HYDRA agent considering your track record of lying and kidnapping people to further your own goals.”

“I did this to keep you safe. I didn’t bring you here to hurt you. You don’t have any family or anyone looking out for you so I did.”

“That just sounds like HYDRA with less confidence.”

“You said you liked me and I thought we got along well so I don’t understand why you’re being like this. When I was with you I saw that I had a chance to be happy so I took it.”

He sat a plate in front of you. Two waffles covered in all of your favorite toppings. He took a seat next to you with his own plate.

“What about my happiness?”

“I can make you happy if you let me. I can also make you very miserable if you don’t comply with me. So how about you lose the attitude and we can enjoy our meal. Okay, sweetheart?”

The look of thinly veiled anger in Steve’s eyes made you shut up. You ate in silence while he mostly just talked at you. He asked you a lot of questions you either didn’t know the answer to or didn’t want to answer so you shrugged a lot. It didn’t seem to bother him so he talked about himself instead.

After breakfast Steve took you back downstairs and left you alone for a while. You spent the day reading, doodling, making lists of all the things in the room, another list of things you wish you had, a list of things Steve had said to you. There wasn’t much else to do. You flipped through the TV just to find nothing interesting was on.

You looked at the clock. It was nearing three in the afternoon. Where was Steve? Maybe he had gone somewhere. Maybe he was mad at you. You didn’t really care. A day without Steve was a good day as far as you were concerned.

Boredom took over so you hopped back in bed.

Steve was conflicted. He spent a lot of the day wondering what he should do about you. He knew you wouldn’t be receptive to him, but you were actively antagonistic. It was like you didn’t want to be happy.

That was okay. He just had to spend more time with you.

Steve opened the door to the basement before making sure it was locked behind him. He called your name softly and got no reply. A peek into your bedroom showed you sprawled out on the bed. His intent was to come get you so you all could eat together but you were sound asleep. No problem. He could wake you up.

Steve climbed on the bed between your legs. He pressed a kiss to your clit before lapping at it carefully a few times. His tongue darted out to give a few longer licks. You moaned unconsciously and pushed your hips closer. He smiled to himself at your reaction before licking his lips and savoring the sweet taste of you. He dived back in with vigor, his plump lips wrapping around your bud and sucking it into his mouth.

Another moan slipped from your lips and Steve’s blue eyes caught your own before he tightened his grip on your thighs so you couldn’t squirm away from him. Your hand instinctively went to grab his hair.

He pushed his tongue down lower to tease at your entrance and a few shallow pumps in your hole. You tried to push him away with no success. You weren’t strong enough to stop him and you weren’t even sure you wanted to.

If Steve Rogers was anything, it was good with his mouth. Giving stupid pep talks. Convincing you to go on a date with him. Eating you like a starving man. Slowing licking every part of your insides like an inmate savoring his last meal.

He slowly moved up again, sucking on your labia a bit before devouring your clit. He lavished you with harsh licks and sucks that pushed you closer to climax with each thrash of his tongue.

One of his hands left your thighs and you looked to see what he was doing when two fingers were thrust into you without preamble. You could hear how wet you were, with his mouth sucking on you and his fingers playing in your pussy. You collapsed into his touch, using your grip on his hair to push him even further into your core. His name left your mouth in sharp gasps and he let you grind against his face while he stimulated you.

You reasoned with yourself that you were only human and this was only a human reaction. This was some kind of manipulation tactic / power move he was trying on you.

His mouth came down on yours, forcing his tongue in and kissing you. You could taste yourself on him and he swirled his tongue around trying to get some reaction but you gave him nothing. Just laid limply like a doll. You knew he didn’t care, he was going to take you either way.

When he pushed into you, the friction and his girth rubbing along your insides was enough to push you over the edge. Steve hissed as you tightened around him, burying his face in your neck.

“Oh, fuck, baby. You can cum on daddy’s cock as much as you need. You’re so good to me. I’m gonna take care of you forever.”

He had pulled your hips at an angle off the bed to slam into you. His moans were growled into your ear with every thrust.

You tried to push at his chest, push him off of you, but he took both of your wrists in one of his hands and slammed them above your head.

“Stop. You know you want it. Even if you lie to me, your pussy can’t. You always get so fucking wet for me. This little cunt gets so tight when I talk about how much I wanna put a baby in you. Isn’t that right? You want me to fuck a baby into you?”

“Steve, why are you doing this to me?”

He leaned down to kiss both of your tear stained cheeks and smiled, caressing your face.

“Shh. I have to protect you.”

“I don’t feel protected. I feel trapped.”

“I—fuck. I would die before I let anything happen to you.”

He went at you hard, slamming into your cervix and you whimpered in pain. A low groan was let out near your ear as his hips stuttered in their rhythm. Steve reached down and brushed his thumb over your clit.

“You have to cum again, it increases the chances of pregnancy.”

Your brain was screaming at you. Steve was an expert. An expert at reading you. An expert at manipulating your body to do what he wanted and right now he wanted you to come. You released the tension from your body and laid back, letting him plow you and tease your pearl. You were close. Steve could tell and sped up his movements on you. His mouth latched onto your nipple and sucked. Your vision flashed white as your back arched off the bed. Steve groaned, pushing deeper into you and finding his own release. His cum was hot inside you and you tightened around him again after feeling it.

It was the best sex you ever had and it was forced on you by Steve Rogers of all people. You hadn’t wanted it but you couldn’t deny how he made you feel.

You didn’t have the strength or energy to push him away. Steve had claimed you as his and you’d just have to live with it. Deal with it somehow. He nipped at your neck gently before releasing you and pulling out.

Your chest heaved as you tried to catch your breath. Even after the fact, your legs were still shaking. Steve laid on his back and pulled you to lay against his chest. You complied, limp and pliant in his arms. A kiss was pressed to your hair.

His hand stroked your back gently and under normal circumstances it would have lulled you to sleep. You just couldn’t shake the thought that this was crazy and Steve Rogers was crazy and you had no idea what was going through his head. No idea what twisted chain of logic he followed to convince himself this was okay.

There was no way you could keep dealing with this. You’d have to find a way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, this story takes place after The Winter Soldier. I basically ignore most of the movies after that so just to be clear, Bucky is around, he’s just not doing any Avenging or anything but he is around and in contact with Steve.

There was no telling how long you had been here. Steve didn’t bring you upstairs everyday so you couldn’t even look at the sun as a way to tell the time. He disconnected the TV after you got mouthy with him one day so now you didn’t have that either. You managed to just barely stay sane by reading the same few books over and over until Steve brought more. You wrote a lot. Mostly observations you made or random thoughts you had, nothing bad enough to set Steve off if he was to go through it all.

You were getting better at appeasing him, finding ways to make him trust you. He started giving you a bit of leeway here and there because of how compliant you were being. You didn’t fight him when he wanted to have sex with you. You barely even talked back to him anymore. Things were going well for him but you were about to lose your mind. Living like this was hard.

One day, he brought you upstairs for dinner. He made an impressive spread of foods you liked and you were a bit shocked at how good of a cook he was. He talked with you as usual, going on and on about the future, how you would be a great mother and how lucky he was to have you. You just nodded and kept eating. When you were done, he reached across to grab your hand.

“I was thinking, because you’ve been so good recently, maybe we can go for a walk.”

You looked up at him in shock.

“Outside?”

“Yes, honey, outside. But you have to promise you’ll be good.”

“I’ll be good,” you said quickly.

“Go put some shoes and a jacket on. It’s a little chilly.”

You didn’t want to show your excitement by running so you stood up and took both of your plates to the sink before going back down to the basement. You picked a nice pair of boots that went with your dress and a denim jacket. By the time you walked back upstairs, Steve was waiting by the door for you. He held out his hand and you took it before he opened the door.

Honestly, you weren’t sure what you expected to see. The only room you had been in upstairs was the kitchen and the window there was mostly blocked off so you couldn’t see out, but it let in a bit of sun. You supposed that maybe he lived in the suburbs, considering how quiet it was. You knew it definitely wasn’t a city, but there was no way you expected him to live in the middle of nowhere. From the doorway you could see plenty of grass stretching far out and a line of trees in the distance. When you stepped out, it only got worse.

A car was parked in the driveway, presumably the one he threw you in when he brought you here. A slow walk around the house revealed another line of trees and a body of water in the distance. You laughed at yourself. This was his checkmate. No possible moves for you to make. At least not right now.

In any case, you felt even more hopeless than before. Steve squeezed your hand when he saw your sullen expression.

“Don’t you like the house, honey?”

“It’s great. Can we go back inside? I’m getting a little cold.”

Steve looked upset but nodded, pulling you quickly into the house and locking the door behind him.

You started to go back to the basement but roughly pulled you back by your arm and slammed you to the wall.

“What is wrong with you?!” he screamed, getting in your face.

“What are you talking about?”

“Have I treated you badly? Have I done anything to hurt you?”

You made no move to answer the obvious question and Steve shook you, looking furious.

“You’re ungrateful,” he spat at you.

“I’m sorry.” You didn’t know what else to say.

He didn’t respond, just grabbed you by your hair and started pulling you down the stairs to the basement.

“Since you want to treat me like the bad guy, I’ll be the bad guy.”

Steve pushed you to your knees in front of him.

He unzipped his pants, pushing them down enough to pull out his cock. He gripped your jaw and forced your mouth open before slamming himself completely down your throat.

You tried to scream, panicking and hitting against him while you struggled to breathe. He held your head firmly to his pelvis and watched you struggle for breath with a little smile on his face. Spots appeared in your vision. Just when you thought you would black out, he pulled back. You were able to take a breath before he was slamming back into your throat.

He fucked your face mercilessly, holding onto your hair with both hands as he pushed you up and down on his cock. Tears ran down your face. Your attempts to push at his thighs did nothing but encourage him to go at you harder. He groaned above you, hips stuttering in their rhythm. You hoped he would cum soon, just so this could end.

Steve pulled out before he came, looking down at you with anger and lust swirling in his vision. He kneeled on the ground with you and pushed you to lay on your stomach. You tried to crawl away and he pulled you back by your hips, putting a firm hand in the middle of your back so you couldn’t move.

He flipped your dress up and slapped your bare ass hard, eliciting a whimper from you. He did it one more time before lining up with your entrance and pushing in you dry. You screamed out from the pain and Steve’s hand came around your neck, squeezing at your already sore throat.

“Shut up.”

He fucked you hard, so much that your body moved up the carpet a bit with each thrust. The pain had you clutching at the carpet and more tears streaming down your face. You couldn’t even beg him to stop because the hand around your throat was cutting off your air. Steve leaned his body atop yours, putting his mouth to your ear.

“I could have left you in that HYDRA base. They would have done worse than this to you. But I saved you. I didn’t have to do that.”

Steve let go of your throat when your body started to go limp and your fingers released their hold on the carpet. In your barely conscious state you could feel how slick you had become and you knew it had to be blood. Steve groaned your name before pushing into you one last time and filling you with his cum.

When he pulled out, you didn’t move, just laid face down on the carpet trying to not pass out.

You heard him walk to the door and let out a heavy sigh before he left.

“Don’t make me do that again.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is it, folks. The chapter where things change. We’re probably about almost halfway through the series now, I’m planning on 8 or 9 chapters and maybe an epilogue but we’ll see.

Steve knew he needed help. He had known for a long time he wasn’t exactly a normal person. He was always just a bit too involved, wanted to help just a bit too much. It’s what pushed him to become who he was today. For plenty of people, Steve Rogers was a valiant hero, someone they would trust with their lives. But he knew you were living with a different reality.

To you, Steve Rogers was your captor. Someone you went on a date with that got more than a bit overzealous in their affections. He never meant to hurt you. At least, he never wanted to hurt you. It all happened so quickly.

Things were going well. You were still a smart ass but he could ignore that well enough. For the most part you had stopped fighting him when he made love to you and calmly and politely listened to what he had to say. He could see it in your eyes. The resignation. It killed him. He wanted you to choose him. He would do anything to have you choose him, but he knew you wouldn’t.

Maybe it was the insecurities he still carried with him from his childhood. Never being good enough. He had the whole world applauding him for his service and his bravery, women throwing themselves at him and he couldn’t get this one woman to accept him. It was like you saw completely through him. Through the shield and the uniform and straight to the insecure little guy who used to get beat up in alleys.

You didn’t seem to care about Captain America at all. Steve thought that was good. He didn’t want to be Captain America in his house, with his wife, he just wanted to be Steve. But you didn’t seem to care for Steve either. There was something about you. Something nagging at him like he was missing something.

He shook his head, dismissing the thoughts as he turned on his computer and watched the security feed of the basement. He installed the cameras just in case. The plan was to be around you often enough that he wouldn’t need them, but they came in handy for times like this. Times he needed to make sure you were okay.

He knew he hurt you. Badly. Your walk outside couldn’t have gone worse. As soon as you saw where you were, you wanted to go back in. Of course you went out looking for a means of escape. Steve knew you would as soon as he offered it, but that didn’t make the look of frustration in your eyes or the little hopeless sigh you let out hurt any less.

You had passed out shortly after. A few minutes later he returned and put you in your bed because he couldn’t stand the thought of you sleeping on the floor. That was hours ago. From what he could see, you were still in the same position he left you in and he could just barely make out the sight of darkening bruises around your neck.

He had to check on you. Just to see for himself that you were okay.

Before he went down to see you, he grabbed a couple of pain relievers and a glass of water. You would probably need it when you woke up. He found you in the same position he left you. Even with the thick comforter over you, you were still shaking and he loathed to think it was from something other than the cold.

He set the water and pills on the nightstand and went in the bathroom to run a bath for you. There were plenty of bath products to choose from so he added bubbles, hoping it might raise your spirits a bit.

“Hey, honey, time to wake up.” He patted yourself shoulder and ran his hand over your hair gently to wake you. You didn’t budge. Steve picked you up and took you into the bathroom before setting you down to undress you. He carefully laid you in the tub and went to grab a washcloth.

When he turned back to you, you were staring at him. You pulled your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms around your legs and never taking your eyes off of him. He noticed the bruises around your wrists for the first time and winced.

Your gaze didn’t hold any malice or fear like he thought it would. When you leaned down with your head in your hands, he knelt down to approach you. He didn’t know what to say. Nothing felt appropriate.

You let out a deep sigh.

“I can’t believe I ever thought you were a good person. A better person than me.” Your voice was strained, like it hurt to talk. One of your hands came to gently hold your throat before you flinched and pulled away.

“I’m not—that wasn’t who I am. And it won’t happen again,” he explained. Even to himself it was a bad excuse. When you looked at him again, your eyes were full of some emotion he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“Do you love me?” you asked.

“More than anything,” he insisted.

“Would you do anything for me?”

“Anything.” He was enraptured as you spoke. Having your full and willing attention thrilled him.

Your lips were poised to say something else, but you were cut off by a noise upstairs.

A loud knock at the door.

The only thing Steve knew in that moment was that there was no one anyone in the world should be knocking at his door. Everyone that was supposed to be in the house was in the house. Everyone that knew about the house was in the house. So who was at the door?

His heart was pounding. He could handle dangerous situations fine on his own but he didn’t want you involved. If he was lucky, this was some mix up or somebody that had gotten extremely lost. He didn’t want to think about alternatives.

You were in the bath staring up at him expectantly.

“Stay here. Be quiet. I’m going to go see who’s at the door and I’ll be back.”

He stepped out of the bathroom on high alert. A careful gait led him up the basement stairs and into the main area of the house. His immediate reaction was to grab his shield, which was resting beside the kitchen table. A quick peek through the curtains at the front door revealed…nothing. Just the purple-orange of the evening sky. Seemingly no one outside or on the porch. Maybe they had moved to the back door?

Steve made his way to the other end of the house, more than a little suspicious at this point. Before he could look through the back door, a shadow crossed the window in the living room, headed back toward the front. A look through the windows at the back of the house also showed no one so he headed in the direction the shadow went.

He could help but feeling like this was a trap. A game of cat and mouse. Someone trying to lure him out. They wouldn’t win.

Apart from immediate and visceral panic, the thought of you was at the forefront of his mind. This was an unknown situation. A possibly dangerous situation and it was his fault. He brought you here hoping it would be a nice retreat for you all to raise a family in. Not a potential death trap. He wasn’t even sure he could protect you given that he had no idea what was going on.

Another look at the front of the house revealed no one. He was trying to peek through the windows without making his presence too obvious. They were probably watching him and adjusting their movements accordingly. At any rate, the shadowy figure was nowhere in sight.

He dreaded the idea of going outside because he knew it had to be a trap. He knew they couldn’t get in, but taking out the threat now seemed like the best option. Before they could call for backup or start considering ideas like burning the goddamn house down.

Stepping out of the house was a mistake. He knew it as soon as he opened the door. He knew it when he felt something sharp prick his neck and his body going limp. He especially knew it as he watched from the ground while his dark clad assailant stood over him, with a HYDRA logo on their chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve woke with a start, searching his surroundings. He was laid on his back, tied down to a metal examination table. Something was lodged in the side of his neck but he couldn’t maneuver to see what it was. A dim light flickered above him and from what he could see there wasn’t anything or anyone else in the room but him. The room was a little box, probably not bigger than fifteen feet in either direction with a door in front of him.

HYDRA. It had to be HYDRA. He had enemies but no one else had incentive or means to actually kidnap him from his home. The fact that he was living in the middle of nowhere surely didn’t help. He had to wonder how they bypassed his security system. There were sensors nearby the house to let him know when people approached and as far as he knew, none of them had gone off. Whatever they were doing, he was sure they were up to no good.

His thoughts immediately jumped to you. You had been in the house with him, looking terrified as he left you in the bathroom. That was all he remembered before he was out. He hoped you were okay. His entire intent had been to protect you and now you were possibly in danger because he was reckless. Because he got too comfortable. It had been stupid to think he could get his happily ever after. Wishful thinking on his part.

A clicking noise came from beyond the door. Mechanical shifting and grinding of metal. The door was opening. He was prepared for any number of scenarios. For a HYDRA agent to come in and demand information from him, torture, someone attempting to murder him…but he couldn’t have been prepared for what he saw.

In walked his girl, looking healthier than ever, holding his shield and a little remote in your hand with a black bag hanging off your shoulder. You had a bounce in your step and a happy little smile on your face. You struck a pose with his shield and laughed.

“This thing is sturdy, but it’s kind of weird how bad guys never aim at your legs.”

“Where am I?” he demanded.

“Disney World. Now say ‘ah.’” You set down his shield dug through your bag until you pulled out a thermometer. He wouldn’t open his mouth when you came close so you put it away.

“I just needed to check something.”

“Who are you?”

“I don’t know how I can make it more clear without tattooing HYDRA on my forehead. Welcome to the organization.”

Steve had shadowed you for weeks. Knew your schedule, what you liked, where you went and who you talked to. This didn’t make sense. You couldn’t have been a HYDRA agent because, for all intents and purposes, there was no HYDRA. At least not one cohesive group anymore. The Avengers made sure of that.

Furthermore, if you were a HYDRA agent at the time he met you, why were you lying half dead in one of their bases, tied to a chair? Maybe they had broken into the house and convinced you to do this. Convinced you to turn against him. He supposed you would have been easy to turn against him, considering recent events. But did you hate him enough to pledge allegiance to HYDRA? There were a million questions swirling in his mind.

“I’m not joining you.” You had welcomed him to the organization. Whether it was a petty jab or a genuine offer, he didn’t care.

You didn’t say anything, just dug around in your bag again. He heard the noise of metal sliding against something and saw you pulling out a knife. You made no move to use it and set it on the table next to him. You hardly looked at him as you spoke.

“You like rules, right? When I’m talking, that means you’re not. Rule 2, you try to escape, you get punished and I really don’t think you want me to be the one  
to punish you. Rule 3, you do what I tell you when I tell you. Do you understand?”

Steve didn’t say anything. His only response was a defiant glare in your direction. You nodded, taking his silence as an answer.

“Try again.” You hit a button on a remote and it sent Steve’s body into uncontrollable spasms. He was crying out in pain as the piece lodged in his neck made him seize. You hit it again and it stopped.

“Either you understand or I’m electrocuting you until you piss yourself or pass out. Your choice.”

“When I get out of here, you cunt—“

You hit the button again and this time let it go until he screamed and begged for you to stop. At least a minute or so. He swore he would follow the rules. You let it go a bit longer just to indulge yourself. The tears of pain welling in his eyes were all you needed and you stopped with a big smile.

“I’ll follow the rules.” His voice was low and hoarse from screaming and you smiled, very content with your work.

“Neat,” was all you said before picking up your knife, leaving and closing the door behind you. Steve heard some mechanical locking and some lights flashing on the other side.

He was beyond angry with you. After all he had done to protect you and care for you, here you were working for the enemy. He couldn’t even guess at what your intent was. Left alone with his thoughts, he toyed with the idea that this all could have been an elaborate set up. Did HYDRA know he would get attached to you? No, they couldn’t have possibly planned such a thing out.

Even if it was a set up to get to him, wouldn’t you have been more receptive to him? Though, he supposed he didn’t give you much of a chance before taking you from your home. He was suddenly reminded of the look on your face when you said you thought he was a better person than you.

He didn’t know why he did that to you. Any of it. Hindsight is 20/20 but he had to have known it would have blown up in his face. Life didn’t usually work out in his favor. Now he was here tied down at your mercy and you were the one with rules, wielding a knife and with very legitimate grievances against him.

No amount of analysis was making this make sense. He couldn’t reconcile you being tied up and nearly dead in a HYDRA base with you actually being a member. He also couldn’t figure out how, if you were a member, how you had correspondence with them without him noticing or, the alternative, why you weren’t having correspondence with them at all. How did they even know where to find you? Had they been specifically looking for you, or where they looking for him?

You came back later. Steve could assume an hour or so had passed. You walked through the door and it slid closed behind you.

Frustration was plain on your face.

“Contrary to what you may believe, I gather no schadenfreude from this, but I’m starting to think things happened like this for a reason,” you explained, pacing in front of the door.

“And that reason was?”

“You tell me, Steve. Why did you kidnap me?” 

“I wanted to protect you.”

You smiled at that, holding back a laugh like an inside joke with yourself. In the dim light of the room, your eyes met.

“And so you will.”

You approached the table he was on, staring him over once. You climbed on the table and straddled him, settling yourself directly on his crotch.

Steve jerked against the heat of your core against him. Your hips slid against his, slowly grinding. The two of you never broke eye contact.

Steve wished he could have his hands on your hips, guiding you against him. You were gorgeous, even in the dim lights of this awful room. Eyes still sparkling and filling him with hope. Your bodies were in sync. His hard length caressed your soaking core through the layers of clothing you all wore. Soft breaths left both of you as you ground against him. A perfect and natural rhythm until you pulled away suddenly.

Before Steve could utter any complaint, you were pulling off your pants and your underwear before sliding his own down to reveal his cock. Your hand wrapped around it, squeezing lightly and jerking him off. He threw his hand back on the table, pushing himself up into your hand as best as he could with the restraints holding him down. Your eyes were hazy and lust filled as you stared down at him.

You stopped again and adjusted so you could slide down onto him. The moan that left your throat had him wild for you. Once he was completely sheathed in you, you both cried out. He bucked his hips up and you whimpered before taking up your own rhythm against him.

The look of you on top of him was something else. A great view he couldn’t have expected in this situation. Although the whole thing was less than ideal, this had to be a perk. Another odd behavior of yours that didn’t fit in with the rest of the information he knew. But he couldn’t focus on your motives right now. He could only focus on how tight you were around him. Memorizing the look of delight on your face while you rode him.

“Oh, fuck, Steve.”

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Shut up—fuck!”

He was jerking his hips up into you at a violent pace. One of your hands slid down to your clit, rubbing against yourself fiercely.

“I hate you, I hate you so fucking much,” you whined. Steve smirked.

“You look like you’re enjoying riding my dick.”

You slapped him as hard as you could with your free hand. His head jerked back against the table but it seemed to make him all the more determined to fuck you harder. After all, that was the extent of what he could do in his current position. It was sad. He was so starved for your touch that even that felt good. Any time you chose to touch him just set his body alight.

You were close to orgasm, legs shaking and your body losing its rhythm above him. It was no matter because he was steadily pushing into from below. Slamming into that spot you needed him most while your clit was stimulated from your own touch.

He was panting, eyes rolling back as you bounced on top of him. He was close, too. A giggle left your throat.

“Are you gonna come for me? You wanna come in my pussy?”

Just your words were enough to send him over the edge. He groaned, releasing inside you and trying to pump himself deeper. You rubbed your clit quickly, getting off on how good he looked below you. Powerless. Submissive. Completely yours to control.

You came, squeezing around his oversensitive cock and moaning his name. By the time you climbed off of him, Steve’s eyes were closed and his body was relaxed. You stood near his face and caressed his cheek.

“Good boy.”


	7. Chapter 7

Steve had no idea how long he had been here. If he had to guess, it had been a week at least, probably more. The lack of sunlight or any other daily cues left him constantly wondering. He lived with no routine. Even your presence wasn’t guaranteed on any given day. But when you were there, you made sure he would never forget. There were times he would black out from the pain you inflicted on him and every time he passed out he went into the darkness knowing he deserved it. You didn’t even want information from him. You were humiliated and hurting from what he had done and wanted to hurt him back.

He was no sadist but the way you touched him drove him mad. Even the way your dug your knife across the hard planes of his chest had him yearning for you when you left. He knew he was a goner and sick for what he had done to you. But didn’t he deserve his happy ending after all he did? After all he gave for the world? And now here he was so absolutely in love with you that he could barely stand to lay here and banter with you and call you names he didn’t really mean. Sure he was angry, he was pissed.

You had set him up. Or maybe he had set himself up. Your mission, as he was starting to assume, was just to get close to him, start a relationship with him. His personal mission was to make you his in every way, make you his wife and the mother of his children because that was what he deserved.

Even in your torture of him, he still loved you. A stupid part of him held out hope that this was a dream or that somehow someway things would work out. He knew you were only human. Of course you wanted revenge. Steve had taken your freedom and your dignity in a matter of hours and expected obedience. Now he was reaping the rewards of his efforts.

When you finally did come back into the room, he was desperate for your presence. He didn’t care if it was one of your torture techniques or a way to mind break him, he would do anything just to be close to you. And sure, you were a HYDRA agent but how bad could you really be? Lots of people in HYDRA were just normal people that had been radicalized by their ideas. If you could be brainwashed one way, he was sure it could be undone. Even Bucky’s conditioning had been destroyed so he had hope for you. For both of you.

You straddled him as you usually did, smiling while you laid your body against him with your face inches from his.

“Guess what?” you asked, entirely too jovial for your surroundings. He didn’t humor you with a response which made you frown a bit, but you immediately recovered.

“I’m pregnant.”

His mind was going a million miles a second. This was exactly what he wanted. Not in these surroundings but that could be fixed. Steve wished he could hold you, just put his arms around you. How long had it been anyway? The first time he fucked you had to have been over a month before he got here and he wasn’t sure how long he had actually been in this facility. He was beaming with joy and you slapped him as hard as you could.

You clearly had the upper hand here along with being a practiced liar and seemingly a sleeper agent. He had to consider that even with how much you all had sex, you could be lying. Another mental torture technique.

“You’re a liar,” he said. He didn’t even believe himself.

“Do I have to explain how babies are made to you? You can’t possibly understand how much you’ve helped me. When you were holding me down and having your way with me, I was so upset. So shocked that the first avenger would do something like this. I hated you. Then I got back here and I started thinking. You might have just given me the opportunity of lifetime.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know how they made you. No one alive does. But I don’t have to waste time reinventing the wheel when I have a live specimen in front of me,” you trailed off, staring him down.

“You want…to use this baby to—“

“Yup.”

“I won’t let my child be a HYDRA pawn.” Steve’s face hardened. You were serious. This was your pet project and you were so invested that you would put yourself up as an incubator. You weren’t just another HYDRA foot soldier, you really believed in their ideology and wanted to see your plans through. Even if it involved innocent children.

“This baby is the property of HYDRA. You are the property of HYDRA. Replace HYDRA with my name and you’re starting to get the picture. Imagine it. Organically made super soldiers. Sounds cool, right? Please drop that pouty face.”

“Why are you doing this? We could be happy together.”

“Oh, you’re right. We will be happy together. Just a few more preparations and we can go home, sweetheart.”

“Preparations?”

“Yup. You’ll see in a couple hours. Well, you won’t remember in a couple hours. Oops, that kind of gave away the secret, huh? Oh well. Rest up, champ. You’ve got a big day ahead of you.”

Your departure was unceremonious. You climbed off of him and out the door, slamming it behind you and letting Steve hear all the mechanical whirring it did when it closed. You were going to wipe him. Do what they did to Bucky. He didn’t know why or what information you were going to try to put in his head. You said that you all would be happy together and you would be going home. That sounded nice but he knew there was more.

He didn’t know exactly what your intentions were for the baby. Of course it was something fucked up because you had called the baby organically made like something you pick up at a farmers market, not a child. Not your child.

……

You weren’t necessarily enthused about what you had to do. Steve was a good man who had kind of lost it. That was easy to see but this wad your new mission, your new idea to preserve your ideology. Things had really fallen into place in your favor. You supposed since no one was having luck recreating the serum, you might as well take a crack at it.

You were setting up to wipe him alone. This particular base was nearly empty except for a few guards and some other researchers. No one else was qualified to do what you did. If Steve did manage to escape that room, you’d all probably be fucked. You had some contingency plans for him but you were only one person and he was faster than you. This had to go quickly and smoothly.

Steve really was his own downfall. He wanted privacy so none of his friends were sure where he lived. Except maybe Bucky, but you weren’t sure. Bucky might be a problem. But it would be easy enough to keep him distracted and away from the house while you all settled in. Besides, it wouldn’t even matter after Steve woke up. He’d be hopelessly dedicated to you and not even remember being here. You could infiltrate the Avengers from the top down. Feed him bits of propaganda, get him to join your cause. He would have no choice but to comply.

Just a little more time and your plan could unfold.

……..

Steve was raging, thinking about the ramifications of this situation. If you changed his memories or took some away, there was no telling what he would do. From what he knew, HYDRA could completely change a person. Put new ideas in their head and convince them to do things.

He had seen it firsthand with his best friend. Although Bucky was recovering, things were still hard. There were still memories he didn’t have and things he was still getting used to. And that was after tons of rehab and therapy.

Steve’s prowess as a hero had been used to help people. To save lives and promote justice. Maybe he had done well, maybe he had failed at it, but he had tried. And now it all seemed pointless. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t break the restraints he was in. He wasn’t strong enough and that broke him. Because he wasn’t strong enough, people might get hurt.

No.

Because he was selfish, people might get hurt. None of this would have happened if he hadn’t taken you. Without you being a distraction for him, he would have been more on his guard, waiting for any possible attack. But the attacker was there all along.

The last time he saw you was rough. You had dropped in not long ago, just to screw with him. Despite your claims to the contrary, you seemed happy to terrorize him. Torturing him with patterns drawn into his body with a knife. His healing factor seemed to make you more inclined to mark him up. When you left, Steve memorized the look in your eyes, the stance you took. You were clearly angry, vindictive even. Your departure was accompanied with the promise that you would be back soon to “fix” him.

He had to wonder if you knew about Bucky. Steve hadn’t made any mention of him while you were at his house, but considering you were a HYDRA agent, you probably knew about the Asset. If you were so willing to wipe Steve yourself, you had probably done this before on someone else. Maybe even Bucky. The thought of it made him sick.

The door opened.  
……….  
“Steve, do you love me?” Your eyes were filled with determination, staring fiercely at the man you had recreated. His gaze bore into your own, completely devoted and submissive to your will.

“Of course I do,” he confirmed easily. You nodded.

“You’ll do anything for me?”

“Anything.”

“Would you die for me?”

“Of course.”

“Would you kill for me?”

“Absolutely.”

“There are people that want to keep us apart. They’re afraid of what we could do together. They’d take the baby.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen.”

From behind your back, you produced his shield, all shiny and polished for him. A gun was held in your other hand. You handed both of them over to him. He took them, looking a bit perplexed, while he waited for you to continue.

“Good. I want you to kill everyone in this building except for me and you.”

He gave the briefest of nods before he was out the door.

There weren’t that many people in the base. HYDRA was a dying organization and you supposed you weren’t helping. It would be fine. This was your project, your life and your work. You didn’t want anyone else to jump in and take credit or try to tell you how to accomplish your goals.

The sounds of bullets pinging against walls picked up in the rooms around you. Screaming. Confusion. Chaos. Controlled chaos. Controlled by you. It wasn’t hard to imagine Steve as a killer. He was determined and detrimentally single minded regarding his goals. What he wanted, he got, but now his wants aligned with your own.

The whole affair only took a few minutes. Steve returned to you with fire in his eyes. Blood dripping off of his clothes and even on the gun carried. The stench of his murders permeated the air as he looked to you for guidance, for further instruction. His chest heaved with exertion and adrenaline nearly ran off of him in waves. A look further down and you recognized his killing spree had gotten him worked up in more than one way.

“Are they all gone?”

“Dead. Everyone,” he confirmed. Your hand came to caress his face and he leaned into your touch.

“You did so good for me.”

Hearing your approval drive him wild. So he would listen. Do whatever you pleased. Anything to make you happy, anything to make you look at him like you were now. He would kill a million more people if it would just make you smile at him.

“Let’s go home, honey,” you told him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Life is good._

That was the only sentiment Steve Rogers could relate to at the moment. He was a newly married man, fresh off of his honeymoon with his lovely wife. There was a small ceremony, just the two of you and an officiant. You both said your vows on the spot and Steve knew for sure he was a goner. You were perfect. The end to every goal. The culmination of every want he ever had. Your lives together were a piece of heaven on earth.

But all good things come to an end and your honeymoon was over. It was time to get on with your lives. Steve couldn’t be too disappointed. He still got to go home with the love of his life. The person he would do anything for.

Buying a new house went quicker than expected. You hadn’t liked the old one and started looking for houses right after you got married. It was all rather organized and you were even a bit forceful with the real estate agents. It was attractive. You were a woman who knew what she wanted and went after it. After the house was bought, there was no reason to even go back to the other one. All Steve needed was you. The new house was big, big enough for the family you were starting. At least for now, but you could always expand later.

To Steve’s friends, this was all just a bit odd. He had disappeared for over a month. A few texts were dropped here and there confirming he was okay. No phone calls, which a few of them supposed was slightly suspicious. Efforts to track him down proved unsuccessful.

Then he came back. Married. The whole thing was jarring. A little disconcerting even. Steve often isolated himself but to think he had gotten married without even telling Bucky was bizarre. There was worry, but most of that was mitigated after seeing how happy he seemed.

“You guys worry too much. My girl and I were on vacation,” Steve assured his friends. Natasha and Bucky had been the first to stop by their new house in order to check up on Steve.

“So you just dropped off the planet and didn’t tell anybody?” Bucky asked with an air of skepticism. He and Natasha sat at the dining room table while Steve leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, where you were tending to your tiny herb garden.

“It was kind of spur of the moment. But we have good news,” Steve said, absolutely beaming with joy as he glanced over at you. From the angle they were in, Steve could see you but Bucky and Natasha couldn’t. But Natasha had seen enough of you already. Pretty and likable, a nice dress on, looking like a perfect housewife.

But there was something about you that threw Natasha off. She was still trying to figure out what that something was. Everything about you seemed normal enough. The only thing that stuck out was that you didn’t have any family. According to her research, your parents died in a car accident. Police report of the incident checked out. No siblings either. Maybe that’s why you were also so eager to start a family?

The worst legitimate grievance she could air about you was that you _might_ be a gold digger. _Maybe_. But before the HYDRA incident, you had a relatively high paying job so even that accusation was barely holding up. As a matter of fact, you had been kidnapped by HYDRA _because_ of your job.

“And what’s that?” Bucky asked.

“I’m pregnant,” you poked your head around the corner and said. Natasha narrowed her eyes at both of you.

“That was…quick. You that eager to settle down, Rogers?” she asked.

“Definitely. This was all amazingly serendipitous.”

Mrs. Rogers seemed completely normal. The same woman Steve had rescued from a HYDRA base. You all dated, fell in love and went on a whirlwind romance to God knows where and returned married and happier than ever. A very charming love story.

You knew there would be questions, suspicion even. Natasha seemed to be psychoanalyzing you since she walked in. None of it fazed you. The fact that you got this far was enough to put you in genuinely good spirits so your mood matched the situation.

The two of you came up with a lame excuse for your absence. Steve was old fashioned, right? You all were _embarrassed_ about doing things backwards with you being pregnant before actually getting married. So you both took some time off to remedy that and got carried away, forgetting to check in. It was a bad lie but you covered all your bases so no one could prove it wasn’t true. Not even Natasha Romanoff.

Steve had been on HYDRA’s radar for a long time. As soon as he got out of the ice you all were concocting ways to get your hands on Steve Rogers. You never thought Steve Rogers would get his hands on you. While the situation was less than ideal, it did turn around. You always preferred to be the one in control and now you were. And Steve was everything you needed him to be. A supportive and loving husband and a sleeper agent so undercover he didn’t even know he was one.

You could turn him on and off like a light switch with just a few words. Give him a few commands. He would do absolutely anything you told him. Then you could turn him off and he wouldn’t even remember. And the best part was he did it with all the finesse and tenacity characteristic of Steve Rogers. He wasn’t like the asset, a hollow shell of himself. You didn’t need him to forget, you just needed him to…relearn.

Whoever started the research on Bucky had fucked up. Badly. You weren’t in this business to fry people’s brains. You weren’t a monster or at least you didn’t try to be, but you were willing to do what you had to in order to further your goals. Sometimes it was hard remembering that you even had goals. Steve was so devoted and kind that it felt like he really loved you, really was happy to see you. But there were some slight issues.

The situation could never be perfect. You couldn’t _fix_ Steve. He was still a little possessive and controlling. It wasn’t as bad as it was when he kidnapped you but still noticeable at times. You could have changed that but it would be too risky. Steep personality changes were usually a dead giveaway. Besides, you weren’t trying to remake him, he just needed some edits. Like the absolute need to protect you and the baby.

In the process of editing him, you stuck to your golden rule. Tell as much truth as possible. You didn’t change anything about Steve himself. Just his interactions with you. As far as he knew, he saved you from a HYDRA base, you all dated, you moved in with him and you got married. _Technically_ speaking, none of that was a lie. Just shifting the frame of reference. Then you added a few words that could help you influence him. Simple.

Falling into domesticity was almost too easy. A few months went by quickly and you found yourself less worried than you probably should be. You couldn’t let yourself get too comfortable. This was a delicate operation and things could fall apart if you weren’t careful. If Steve did go berserk, you’d have to find a way to subdue and wipe him again. You didn’t want to think about what would happen if it went wrong.

“Sweetheart, where are you?” Steve called out. You were fresh out of the shower and sitting down on your bed in a nightgown. Thinking about the complicated situation you created. Thinking about the child inside of you.

“Hey, found you.” Steve peeked his head in the room before coming to kneel in front of you. His hands went to your growing baby bump and he smiled.

“I can’t wait until our little one is here,” he stopped to press a kiss to your stomach, “mommy and daddy love you very much.”

You were about six months along. Steve was ecstatic. The morning sickness had subsided so you were happy. Since the beginning of your domestic charade, things had changed for the better. Steve was absolutely devoted to you, sometimes annoyingly so. If you got so much as a paper cut, he was ready to call an ambulance.

But he couldn’t help it. Not when you looked so fragile to him. Not when you were carrying such precious cargo. This was his dream come true. A wife he could take care of and the manifestation of their love, a child. He would do anything to protect you.

Anything.

He looked up at you with a smile while his fingers toyed with the hem of your dress. Your hand came to rest against his cheek and he leaned into your touch.

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” he asked, earnest blue eyes staring into your own.

“Doesn’t matter to me. Just healthy, you know?”

Steve laughed to himself.

“How are we always on the same page, Mrs. Rogers?”

It was your turn to laugh.

“Just lucky, I guess.”

Since you started showing, Steve had been insatiable. Seeing you grow with his child sparked something inside of him. His hands glided up your legs and underneath your nightgown, tugging your underwear down your legs. His blue eyes were dark with lust as he pressed kisses up your calf.

You playfully nudged him away from your leg just to lay back on the bed. He quickly discarded his own clothes before pulling your nightgown off and setting it aside as well. You rolled to your side and Steve pressed his front against your back. His member laid heavy against your ass before he pulled your leg back on top of his own and slid into you.

A little whimper escaped your throat when he was fully inside of you. His lips ghosted across your neck. He groaned into your skin when you squeezed around him and began a slow pace inside you.

The feeling of you was heaven. Tight and wet around his cock. Your body was everything he wanted. Breasts swollen and tender from your pregnancy, begging for his gentle touch. The curve of your stomach, evidence of his claim on you. You were too beautiful for words. He wanted you more than anything. He wanted to make you feel good.

You pushed back against him desperately and he smiled. Among other side effects brought on by your condition, you were now horny _all the time_. Coupled with Steve’s constant desire for you, most nights went like this. With him holding you close like a lifeline, rutting into you like you were the only thing keeping him tethered to this earth.

It was grounding. Being able to lose himself in you. In the feeling of your heat trembling around him. He snaked his hand down the apex of your thighs, between your legs and to that precious little bundle of nerves where he began pressing into you with tight circles. You pushed back against him even more fervently and begged him to go faster.

He sped up at your insistence and you threw your head back whining for _please please more_. The fact that you needed it as much as he did made him wild. Every part of you was in sync.

Your body tensed up and you hid your face in a pillow, nails digging into the fabric as you came. Your tight channel convulsed around him, bringing his own release closer. Even though your body was nearly limp with pleasure, your lips parted and you begged him to cum. He couldn’t deny you. Not when you looked so good with the moonlight bouncing off of your skin and you murmuring his name so sweetly. He pushed himself deep into you, eyes closed in bliss while he released his seed. Steve pressed a kiss to your mouth before pulling out.

The look of you sprawled out, skin flushed with a light sweat and wild hair casting a halo around your face, made him fall even more in love with you. From the looks of it, you were half asleep already. He pressed himself close to you and you both fell into unconsciousness.  
.  
.  
.  
Steve jolted awake in a cold sweat. Fading memories of a nightmare lingered in his mind while he tried to catch his breath. It was still dark outside. A look at the clock showed it was just past three in the morning.

Nightmares weren’t a new occurrence for Steve, but since you got married there was something else that accompanied them. They were always about you. They remained abstract, never anything _specific_ about you but they always left him with a dreadful sense of fear. The nightmares left him changed in his waking hours.

He was paranoid without good reason, seeing shadows and figures where there weren’t any and worrying for your safety. He knew there was probably no basis for it, a symptom of PTSD, perhaps but the feeling that something worse was going on shook him to his core.

No matter what, he had to protect you. He would do anything to keep his wife and his child safe.

A look to his side gave him a calming sight. You were asleep and breathing softly. Unbothered by unpleasant thoughts. He was glad. If he couldn’t sleep through the night, at least you could.  
.  
.  
.  
Days passed and the foreboding sense of terror only grew. There was the constant feeling that something was going to go wrong. Or something _had_ gone wrong and he was missing it. His nightmares got worse. The haze of abstract figures and thoughts grew more concrete as time went on. He tried to keep it together for your sake. You had enough to worry about with the baby.  
.  
.  
.  
He was startled awake again.

This time you were awake with him. Your face was pretty and concerned in the darkened room, your hands pressed against his face and telling him to _breathe_.

Even as his breath calmed, he couldn’t stop looking at you. You were the one constant in his bad dreams. The one figure that always showed up. His paranoia was shifting. Changing from the need to protect you from danger and then the briefest thoughts that you might _be_ the danger. He knew it didn’t make sense. These dreams were leaving him with much more questions than answers. There were things he wanted to know about, things he wanted to ask you. There was something beyond the haze of his dreams, something he definitely wanted to reach but he couldn’t quite access. Because with each passing day they were feeling much less like figments of his imagination.

And almost like memories.


	9. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place in the middle of Chapter Seven, when Natasha and Bucky are leaving your house. I was finishing up the last edits I had on the rest of this story and I had nowhere to put this scene. I didn’t want to scrap it because I kind of liked it so I just made it its own little thing. I might end up posting more scenes like this because there are scenes I like but they don’t exactly belong in full chapters.

Natasha skipped down the stairs with Bucky behind her. In his hands he cradled a little box. You and Steve stood on the porch watching them go.

“It was so nice to meet you two. You’ll both have to come back and stay for dinner one day,” you said, a smile plastered on your face. Steve was staring at you like you hung the moon, with an arm wrapped securely around your waist. Bucky nodded and held up the box in his hands.

“Thanks for having us and thanks for the pie,” he said. Natasha nodded.

“It was nice to meet you, too,” Nat said, eyeing you carefully.

“You all have a safe drive. I’ll see you in a couple days,” Steve assured them. 

Natasha unlocked the car and got into the driver’s seat while Bucky sat in the passenger’s side. Bucky stuck his head out the window to reply.

“Don’t go silent for months this time,” Bucky called out.

“Don’t worry, no more playing hooky for this guy,” you joked. Steve nodded.

“You’ll see me Monday morning and that’s a promise.”

Bucky waved to you and Steve one last time while Natasha backed the car out of the driveway. The two of you lived in a big house in a cute little upper-class suburban neighborhood, just a little bit isolated from some of the other houses. There were plenty of families with kids, good schools, great scenery. Absolutely perfect.

“You don’t think it’s weird she has no family? Not even an estranged aunt or a third cousin we can track down?” Nat asked, once they were driving out of the neighborhood and turning onto the highway. Bucky made a face.

“Are you still on that? I thought something was up, too, but that lady is nice. Come on, she made us a pie.”

“Nice people don’t just fall out of the sky, Bucky. You trust her because she gave you pie?”

“It’s an _apple_ pie. But seriously, I know this whole thing seems weird. We already found a lot of information about her that led us nowhere suspicious. Followed every lead we had and she is exceedingly normal. Boring even. I trust Steve’s judgement so I don’t think we should go on investigating his wife.”

“You trust Steve’s judgment? The same man that jumps out of planes without a parachute? _That_ Steve?”

Bucky leaned back in his seat, staring out the window.

“Steve seems happy. Really happy. I just don’t wanna mess that up. Maybe I’m just hoping everything is okay.”

“Well,” Natasha started, “I didn’t say something was wrong. Just that this was weird. We found a kidnapped researcher in a HYDRA base. Now she’s married to our friend. Can’t be too careful.”

“Yeah and somebody in that same HYDRA base beat her half to death with a _crowbar_ when she wouldn’t comply with them. I know you’re worried about him. We all were, but I think maybe we should leave well enough alone. Steve has been through a lot and he deserves this.”

Nat glanced over at him and nodded.

“Maybe you’re right. But like I said, you can never be too careful.”


End file.
